


Will you share your life with me... for the next ten days?

by namisweeran



Series: Will you share your life with me...? [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisweeran/pseuds/namisweeran
Summary: "Okay, I'll speak your language" she said [...] "Will you share your life with me for the next ten days?"Sometimes is too easy to get lost in Nami's figure, Sanji could tell. But the thing about getting lost is that sometimes it leads to misunderstandings.Second part of my "Will you share your life with me...?" series, inspired by the song The Next Ten Minutes. Sanami fluff.





	Will you share your life with me... for the next ten days?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> As said in the summary, this is the second part of my "Will you share your life with me...?" series, posted previously on my tumblr sideblog aka @onepiecefeatstuff. I have to mention again that it is loosely inspired by the song The Next Ten Minutes, from the musical The Last Five Years.  
> Remember that english is not my mother tongue, and enjoy your reading! ♥

> **Will you share your life with me for the next ten days?**
> 
>  

She was walking and the way she moved her hips unconsciously drove him crazy. He blinked.

She was standing at the galley and the way she tied up her hair in a ponytail was hypnotizing to him. He blinked again.

She was looking at him now, and the way her eyes shined made him wonder if her eyes could outshine the stars she loved to watch at night. He had to blink once again, noticing how close they actually were. When did she get so close? Not that he was complaining, but he realized  that he possibly had been standing still watching her for almost ten minutes. “Ten minutes”, he thought, smiling on the inside. He wished to have ten more minutes.

 

Sanji knew this day one would come. Call him an optimistic, a pure romantic, he won’t deny it. But still, it would be crazy not to think about anyone completing their dreams, not if he knew his crewmates like he did. They never gave up. And he was happy, he was more than happy, but deep inside he didn’t know what would happen, and that terrified him. He knew the others felt the same, but no one dared to speak about it, not even Luffy. The question stayed in the air. “What now?” he heard the wind whisper.

He heard _her_ whisper, and he lost himself in her brown orbs. He was so lost; he almost didn’t notice Nami’s voice calling him.

“Sanji-kun” she said, for fifth time. She was growing more and more pissed by every second. “Are you actually listening to me?”

He went back to reality just to be hit by her fist. Well, he deserved it this time. He was very distracted lately.

“So what do you think?” Nami asked him, recovering her posture “I mean, now that Robin and Franky are heading to Water Seven, I feel like it’s proper time. It’s been a while since I have been home and I kind of miss it.”

“Home?” Sanji thought, “what home?” This was their home. The loud and sometimes stinky Thousand Sunny. Their whole live was inside this ship… right? But of course, Nami had Cocoyashi. She had Nojiko and Genzo, just like he had that shitty old man. She wanted to go home. The word stuck in his brain, like an echo. If she went home, would she ever see her again? Was that a goodbye? And why was she talking about it as if it were nothing, while he felt his heart break into pieces? He wanted to beg her to stay, he wanted to scream to the sea and to the wind.

Instead, he looked down.

“Wait, Robin and Franky are also leaving? Why didn’t they tell me anything?” he asked, still looking to the ground. He couldn’t look at her right now, because if he did, he knew he could never let her go.

“They just mentioned a couple hours ago. I think you were preparing some snacks for… Luffy, maybe?” she laughed, and it never hurt him so much to hear such a blissful sound.

“So this is a goodbye?” he dared to ask, lighting a cigarette. He stared at the sea, trying to relax himself.

“Why are you being such a dramatic?” Nami wondered, giving him a soft push in his shoulder. Her touch was enough to give him shivers. God, how would he miss her. Her hair, her citrus scent, her eyes, now curious about his attitude.

“I just can’t believe this is it. It’s over.” He said, trying to stay calm. He didn’t want his voice to break, not in front of her.

“God you really overreact everything, don’t you? I mean I already knew you were an incurable romantic, but this is…” she paused, looking straight at him. “I mean, I’m going to miss them too, but it’s not like we’re never going to see each other again.”

She was right. Still, things would never be the same.

“Whatever” she said, after a minute of silence “I thought you were going to be happy, but if you prefer to stay moody like that, that’s fine by me. Just give me an answer before we march, because I need to know if we’re going to stop in other island.”

So was everyone going to stay in an island? Just like that? Sanji couldn’t imagine Luffy living peacefully in a tiny island, much less after becoming the Pirate King. Didn’t he want to sail the world again? And where would he go? He could stay at the Baratie, but if felt like a step backwards after all he’d been through.

“My offer still stands, and you don’t have to stay everytime with me if you don’t want to. The Baratie is close enough.” Nami told him, crossing her arms.

 

Now Sanji was confused. What offer? Did he really get so lost he didn’t hear her?

“I’m sorry but could you repeat it again?” Sanji asked, hoping she wouldn’t be mad. Could it be he misunderstood?

“Repeat what? The _ten-day-vacation_ thing?” she answered, frowning.

“Ten… _days_?” he repeated, slowly. Of course, he was an idiot.

“Wait, what did you think I was talking about?” she laughed “Well, is that a yes or a no?”

“I’m really sorry but I still don’t follow” he admitted. Could he be more ridiculous? Now Nami-san would think he’s denser than the marimo.

“Okay, I’ll speak your language” she said, surprisingly calm. She didn’t sound mad. Instead, she seemed to be enjoying it.

 

“Will you share your life with me for the next ten days?” she whispered, and then turned back to give explanations. “You and me, in Cocoyashi. We can visit the Baratie and my mother’s grave, and I’m sure Nojiko will be happy to see you again.”

“So…” he started, his head putting all the pieces together like in a puzzle “is this like a romantic honeymoon?”

“IT’S **NOT** A HONEYMOON!” she screamed, too loud for her own good, because everyone on deck heard her. “But you can invite me to dinner in the Baratie if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> God Sanji is such a dork. I love him ♥.  
> I hope you liked this one, it's one of my faves!


End file.
